The Unit of Vascular Retinal Neurobiology Research uses animal models in combination with cell and molecular biology approaches to understand the process of angiogenesis and neuroprotection in the retina in development, normal physiology and various pathologies. Moreover, we investigate the basic cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying the observed phenomena. 1.Using different mouse models, we study the process of neural and vascular protection in retinal degenerative diseases. We characterize the neural and vascular effects of several important growth factors, such as the PDGFs and VEGFs, and also use other systemic approaches to investigate the basic mechanisms of such diseases, and try to identify novel molecules and pathways involved. 2. Another project of ours is the functional studies of ocular neovascular disorders. We characterize the angiogenic and vasculogenic nature of some potent angiogenic or antiangiogenic molecules using different disease models. Furthermore, we utilize molecular and cell biology tools to study the key mechanisms and pathways involved in such diseases. 3. Furthermore, we use the developing mouse retina as a model to explore the fundamental mechanisms of angiogenesis. Insight derived from such studies may not only provide basic knowledge of angiogenesis and neurogenesis, but might potentially lead to new directions to developing better therapies for human neovascular diseases.